The present disclosure relates to a sewing apparatus and a computer-readable medium that stores a program for a sewing apparatus.
During sewing, a user of a sewing apparatus performs an operation of placing a hand on a work cloth that serves as a sewn object, as well as other operations. Therefore, an operating member of the sewing apparatus is provided in an appropriate position. For example, a foot controller for starting the sewing apparatus is provided separately from the main body of the sewing apparatus, such that the user can operate the sewing apparatus by foot.